How Brave Is She?
by tempexbooth12345
Summary: She left everything in Detriot.Hopefully with most of her bad memories,but deadly scars mark her body. Ones that will follow her to Quantico and ruin her chances of being happy.Her past will haunt her and torment every one she meets.She only knows one doctor who can fix her.
1. The road to Quantico

**Disclaimer: I own criminal minds…ok that's a lie but I wish I did**

**So It might take me awhile to update because I'm using my tablet and I get that taken away ****a lot ****so sorry if I don't update in while .I'll try because I'm really liking this story.****so **

The dark road unfolded before Charlotte. Rain pelted down onto her sports utility vehicle.

Window wipers swishing back and forth rhythmically, her headlights shining on the black road.

Another snort came from the small bundle of white fur, her puppy, a Great Pyrenees named Trigger.

Charlotte sighed running a hand through her disheveled hair, her makeup was the same as yesterday, and mascara was running in tear trails down her cheeks.

She still wore a baggy 'Red Wings' t-shirt and gray yoga sweatpants.

She hadn't changed since yesterday night, no the previous day she was in too much of a rush to worry about personal hygiene. Charlotte visibly shuddered in memory of that awful evening.

'It was 11:00 o'clock an hour before midnight.

Charlotte had begun to close up her home after a long day at the FBI.

Then a loud banging at the door scared her out of her skin.

Cautiously she grabbed her gun from the coffee table and slowly unlocked the front door.

Her hand hovered over the holstered glock as she turned the knob and jerked opens the stubborn door.

The door opened slightly but not before being forced open by the intruder.

The gun was tossed across the room before Charlotte could think of reaching for it.

She winced feeling a stinging pain in her arms; she felt warm blood on her face. Fear gripped her stomach and twisted her intestines, the blood was hers!

Through the tears filling her eyes she saw the intruders face, it was her ex-boyfriend Bryon Savininski.

She knew he had problems, she should have known that he would become violent if he couldn't have her.

The pain increased but her instincts told her to protect her chest and face.

She knew that if Bryon found a way, he would kill her.

She needed to get that gun.

She moved her leg relieved to see that she could lift it just enough to kick him in the groin.

Once he was wailing in pain on the ground she was able to scramble over and pick up the gun.

Leaning back still on the floor she aimed for his arms.

Fire! The shot rang out through the house, followed by Bryon's scream of pain. Charlotte stumbled up to her feet and raced for the phone dialing 911.

'Hello?! 'She slurred into the phone 'this is SSA Dr. Charlotte Julien Carter I have a problem '.

She glanced at Bryon rolling in pain on the floor grabbing his arm.

'You bitch! 'He spat ' you'll pay for this, you whore! '.

She waited for 30 minutes when the ambulance, local cops, and firefighters finally showed up.

She rubbed her arms not realizing the amount of blood dripping over her fingers. 'Mam! 'One of the paramedics called to her 'do you need help there? '.

Charlotte glanced at her arms shocked at the slashes made on them.

She collapsed to the floor her vision blurring, she saw the one paramedic racing toward her as she slumped against the door.

She felt his gloved hands on her arms using a towel to wipe away the blood so he could heal her defensive wounds.

A few minutes later her vision had returned and she began to feel the stabbing pain in her arms.

She saw that she was sitting in the back of the ambulance on a gurney.

An older African American paramedic approached her ' well good news is, you didn't need stitches in your arms but you should keep those bandages on for a little while.'

Charlotte nodded and quickly hopped off the gurney.

Racing back into the house slamming the door behind her.

Charlie looked at her arms running her fingers over the soft gauze that covered the brutal slashes.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed. Ring... Ring... RING! 'Hello? It's 12:35 in the morning this better be important!' Charlie quirked a smile at her boss 'Yeah this is Carter, I have to talk to you. 'Charlotte scratched her bandages 'Charlie! Oh I knew it was you, what can I do you for? '.

Charlotte sighed loudly 'Look Cooper, my ex just broke into my house and attacked me, I think... I would like that to accept that transfer'.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of packing boxes and moving out.'

A predatory growl snapped Charlie out of her reverie.

She glanced over at little Trigger who was tossing and turning in the passenger seat. The white puppy released a playful snort and rolled over onto her back.

Charlotte smiled at the adorable pup before turning her attention back to the road.

The rain had continued to batter the SUV and drip down the windshield.

The silence in the car became unbearable, Charlie leaned over and turned on the radio, quietly so not to interrupt Trigger's peaceful sleep.

Charlotte definitely did not want to fuss with the jittery, claustrophobic pup.

She glanced once again at the clean bandages on her arms; her knuckles became white from her tightened grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh yeah!" Charlotte cheered quietly; it was the Red Hot Chili Peppers 'Dani California'.

Like the nerd she was Charlotte sang along in a whisper

(Music Break! If you don't know the Red Hot Chili Peppers search them on YouTube now! I command thee!)

Getting born in the state of Mississippi

Papa was a copper and Mama was a hippie In Alabama she could swing a hammer. Price you gotta pay when you break the panorama. She never knew that there was anything more than poor

What in the world does your company take me for?

Black bandanna, sweet Louisiana

Robbin' on the bank in the state of Indiana

She's a runner, rebel and a stunner Coming every way saying baby watcha gonna

Looking Down the barrel of a hot metal. 45

Just another way to survive!

California rest in peace

Simultaneous release

California show your teeth

She's my priestess I'm your priest

Yeah, yeah

She's a lover, baby and a fighter

Should've seen her coming when it got a little brighter

With a name like Dani California

The was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya

A little loaded she was stealing another breath; I love my baby to death

A whimper from the passenger seat interrupted Charlotte's jam session. Turning down the music Charlotte glanced over at little Trigger who was sitting bolt upright in the seat panting with her head cocked slightly to the side.

Charlotte smiled apologetically at the sweet Pyrenees.

"Sorry girlie I didn't mean to wake you" Charlotte rubbed Trigger's head in remorse.

The puppy snorted and licked Charlotte's extended hand.

"I'll stop soon, it's almost sunrise and I'm sure there is a gas station somewhere". Charlotte assured.

The ride was silent with the low hum of wind coming from Trigger's cracked window.

Occasionally Trigger would growl or whimper at whatever shadow she saw. The sun finally started to appear on the horizon left of Charlotte's car, and with the new rays of morning light a gas station came into view.

The first signs of human life Charlotte had seen in hours.

Trigger really began to get jittery with hunger and was itching to stretch her legs. Charlotte pushed down on the brake as she pulled into the gas station.

By this time Trigger could no longer sit still, she still being a little small for her breed began to spin excitedly in the seat wrapping Charlie repeatedly with her tail. After receiving a mouthful of dog fur Charlotte finally parked into the pump.

Unlocking the doors she let Trigger out and allowed the dog to stretch.

The gas station was completely abandoned with the exception of a clerk. The guttural hiss of an engine could be heard along the road.

Sitting in the car Charlotte pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She watched Trigger gallop around the car in the fresh morning air.

Charlotte sat for a while watching the swirling smoke waft into the air whilst the gas flowed into her car.

The guttural sound grew louder and louder still as a car approached.

'Not a car' Charlotte thought 'a moped'. Soon the moped came into view, riding it was a young woman with long electric blue hair.

She pulled up into the parking lot discarding her helmet and shaking out the cerulean locks.

The petite girl walked around the gas pump sticking out her hand to Charlotte. Charlotte glanced upward, the young lady was Asian, with dark almond eyes and long blue hair, and visible black undertones could be seen.

She wore a cream colored zippered sweater and dark wash straight leg jeans.

She had two piercings on her ear and a chain earring that hung on her cartilage. She had headphones on and an iPod touch was visible in her coat pocket.

Charlotte reached up and grasped the woman's hand and shook "SSA Dr. Charlotte Julien Carter nice to meet you".

Charlotte always used that title to scare people.

You know just in case they didn't mean well.

"Hmm Cameron Winters MIT Caltech graduate likewise" the blue haired woman countered.

Charlotte smiled offering a cigarette to

Cameron, who shook her head no.

Charlotte shrugged, and threw the box into her car.

"So what agency do you work for?" Cameron asked casually.

"Well I'm being transferred to Quantico actually I'm on my way now" Charlotte explained.

Cameron nodded "Seems like you left in a hurry too, something you running from? ".

Charlotte sighed "wow your good, uh yeah my ex attacked me and I can't stand the fear anymore so I left. "

Cameron smiled reassuringly "hey you know what I have a friend who works in Quantico, he's a profiler".

As Cameron was speaking Trigger came running up and jumped into Charlotte's lap.

Charlotte laughed stroking the adorable pup.

"Here's my phone number, call and tell me how you're doing Kay? Funny I'll be in Quantico in a few months so I'll see ya soon! ".

Cameron hugged Charlotte and wished her good luck.

In a split second Cameron Winters was gone, Charlotte was a little suspicious, and somehow, Cameron knew something she didn't.

Charlotte ushered Trigger into car "3 more hours' baby girl, we'll be there soon

Charlotte unhooked the gas pump, hopping into the car pressed down the gas pedal.

3 hours later

"Ah! Quantico, Virginia look at it Trigger a new beginning for both of us! Now I can stop talking to my dog." Charlotte sighed chuckling nervously to herself.

After getting settled in a more than spacious apartment she settled in front of the TV with a bowl of ramen.

Trigger curled up beside her Charlotte slept peacefully for once.

Her new life has only just begun.


	2. the first weekend in Quantico

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds if I did the show would be written like Steven Spielberg high on acid... Twisted.

Charlotte had the entire weekend to explore her new surroundings.

'This is such a beautiful city! 'Charlotte thought her mood bright with optimism. 'Ahh I actually feel happy today! 'Charlotte smiled brightly; this was her carpe diem, her... well YOLO.

She turned down a street finding a beautiful, quaint row of shops, bakeries, and cafes.

But while she admired the artisans, her stomach rumbled with hunger and also a feeling of thirst.

She spotted a small coffee shop at the corner of the street.

'I should probably get something to eat while I'm here ' Charlotte turned the car into the parking lot.

She pushed open the front door to the establishment breathing in the smell of lattes and warm pastries.

She stood in line patiently actually hoping to meet some of the locals, now that she was one.

"Hello miss what can get you?" the Barista asked politely. 'Gosh people are much nicer here than in Detroit'

"I'll have some coffee, black straight up" Charlotte answered. (I don't know where I heard it but that line has stuck with me forever). The Barista smiled "A Special Agent are we?" Charlotte looked shocked "How did you know?".

The Barista smiled again "You profilers read behavior? Well I read coffee, it can say so much about a person you should stick around analyze the employees, here you go! "Charlotte nodded and took her coffee" I'll see you around Miss Louis "Charlotte winked earning her own surprised look from the strange woman. In her mind Charlotte was saving the image of the woman, petite, with long straight golden hair bound back in a hair tie. She wore a red, orange, and yellow tye dyed shirt under her loose forest green apron. Miss Louis had big hazel eyes and light peach skin.

She took her seat by a window watching the people pass by whilst drinking the absolutely bitter coffee.

Charlotte removed a laptop from her shoulder bag.

After the slow computer loaded her book-in-progress, Charlie began to type.

She never felt the time go by as she typed, almost frantically, her emotions changing the rhythm of her fingers.

Hours which felt like minutes passed by, but she continued to type.

"Wow you get really focused on your work." Charlotte looked up to see the Barista smiling with her hands behind her back.

Charlotte finished the sentence she was typing and closed her laptop.

"Yeah that happens sometimes, I haven't had a chance to type lately with my move and all" Charlotte explained.

Miss Louis nodded taking a seat across from Charlotte.

"So explain to me, how exactly you do read coffee?" Charlotte inquired.

Miss Louis smirked "Well you see I've been working at this Coffee shop since I was 15 and after a while, especially in Quantico, you learn just what kind of people drink what, oh! By the way my full name is-".

"Bernadette Louis, single mother, graduate from Quantico community college with a bachelor Degree." Charlotte smirked she had gathered a lot sitting in the cafe.

Bernadette gasped "you guys really are that good, now you tell me how you gathered all that!"

"Your name was easy it was on your name tag, you have the nurturing, gentle like behavior of mother but you don't have a wedding ring on, that and you flirt with all your male customers.

You have an extensive knowledge of business, but and no offense, you would have a better job if you had a master's degree you know to support your kid. You wanted to stay close to your kid and your job so you went to community college. Shall I continue? "Charlotte laughed.

Bernadette glared playfully "No that's quite enough thank you."

Charlotte smirked taking a sip of some now very cold coffee. "Well I'm gonna get going, I'm pretty sure that my dog Trigger has to pee really badly." Charlotte and Bernadette shared a look and burst out laughing. "Sure go ahead, keep in touch Kay?" Bernadette called over the top of the booth.

Charlotte turned and waved over her shoulder "Sure thing! Thanks for the coffee!" Charlotte dashed out of the coffee shop.

She hadn't realized how late it was until she saw that the sun had set. With a sigh she set off for home.

TWO DAYS AGO IN QUANTICO

Reid P. O. V

Reid entered the bullpen thinking to himself, 'two more days and I have a whole weekend to myself'.

His whole body felt weighed down and sluggish, he could feel the bags under his eyes; the overall ache of sleep was upon him.

He prepared himself for another day of torment from his fellow agents.

"Reid please tell the rest of the team to meet in round table room when they get here, I don't wish to repeat myself." Hotch called from the doorway of his office.

Reid turned and nodded silently to his boss.

He began his paperwork, delightfully watching the pile decrease.

P. O. V (Morgan)

Morgan strode in remnants of sleep disappearing as he welcomed the morning.

"Hey Morgan, Hotch wants the whole team to meet in the round table room, once everybody arrives of course". Morgan looked over at Reid a sly smile plastered on his face "of course pretty boy, I'll tell Elle when she gets here".

Reid nodded "Don't forget the new Tech analyst, Garcia".

Morgan sighed rubbing his bald scalp; he discarded his jacket allowing the women of the office to admire one of his many muscle shirts.

Derek stared at the leaning tower of paperwork that was perched precariously on the edge of his desk.

Sighing in surrender he attacked the pile of pressed trees with everything he had. "Hey Morgan, Reid what's up?" Elle Greenway asked, Morgan looked up not even seeing her enter in his concentrated state.

Reid didn't even look up; he just waved from his hunched position.

"Hey Elle, Hotch wants the whole team to meet in the round table room when everyone gets here." Morgan informed her.

"Sure who are we waiting for?" Elle asked swinging her purse around the back of her chair.

"Garcia, she might be in but I haven't checked yet" Morgan pondered.

"What about Gideon? Is he coming in today? "Elle asked Reid who would know better than anyone were his mentor was. "He will not be coming in today, he took a personal day "Reid explained leaning back in his chair, a neatly stacked pile of paperwork standing proudly on his desk. Elle nodded and walked in the direction of Penelope's office, "Where are you going?" Morgan asked the tan agent.

Elle turned " I'm gonna find Garcia of course" Elle rolled her eyes and focused on her trek to the hacker's office.

Elle continued on down the hallway before finally finding the computer nerd's office.

Elle knocked on the door hoping to find the Team's Techie behind the passage. "Yes, enter into my realm of technical magiks!" Elle opened the door to see Penelope spinning in her chair, her arms up in splendor.

Elle chuckled in silence "Good to see that your here Garcia, just came to tell you that Hotch wants the whole team to meet in the round table room now that we know your here".

Garcia smiled and waved Elle away. Greenway shrugged and shut the office door returning to the bullpen.

{{{{{back at the bullpen} } } } }

"C'mon agents let's get to that meeting!" Garcia shouted entering the bullpen with her sparkling pizzazz.

Elle, Morgan, and Reid got up with much less enthusiasm than they're high energy Teammate.

They all sat down at the table waiting for their boss to come into the meeting room. The door swung open to reveal Aaron Hotchner. "I've called this meeting to announce that, we are getting a new Agent" Hotch said nonchalantly.

Penelope's eyes grew wide with excitement.

She stood and punched the air in silent happiness, but sat when she earned a warning look from Hotchner.

"Yes we are receiving a new Agent, she will arrive on Monday and I expect my whole team to be polite and orderly." Hotchner's gaze swept over every Agent at the table.

"You are dismissed, go and finish your paperwork." Morgan, Reid, Elle, and Garcia glanced uneasily between each other. They left the conference room in an organized fashion. Each Agent had already formed their own opinions of the new SSA. Garcia smiled ' A new female mind on the team! This is so exciting, awe! We can go shopping and to the movies and paint each other's nails! '.

Morgan scratched his neck staring blankly at the smaller stack of paperwork 'A cute young woman with a gun on the team hmm, seems promising. '.

Elle rifled through her purse thinking about the new female agent ' I'll bet she's brilliant and tomboy-ish, with sass and attitude, most likely one of those arrogant, impulsive rookies '.

Reid sat at his desk running his fingers tiredly through his hair 'I bet she'll tease me like every other team member. Size me up and scrutinize my every action '.

###### Charlotte's first day #######

BEEP... BEEEEEEEP... BEEP! "Goddammit! Someone shut off the Alarm clock... Oh wait" Charlotte slapped the snooze button causing the stupid device to fall off the bedside table.

Charlotte rolled out of her bed and collided with the floor "ouch!" She exclaimed painfully, scrunching up her nose when Trigger attacked her with kisses.

Charlotte forced herself up from the floor and made her way to one of the open clothe boxes.

After rummaging through them she picked out a soft royal blue V-neck with long-sleeves and a pair of black boot-cut jeans adding a dark business jacket to her look.

She finally realized that she had left her glasses on the nightstand.

Charlotte grabbed her black glasses, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"6:00 jeez I need to get going!" Charlotte finished tying her very unique red converse all-stars, snatched her shoulder bag and car keys, racing out of her apartment to her car.

The Bureau came into sight, and soon she was walking proudly into the building.

The minute she stepped through the doors everyone was eyeing her suspiciously.

The doors to the BAU were only a few centimeters away... She... Was... Almost... There!

Charlotte reached out for the door handle and soon she was standing in front of the bullpen.

Morgan was the first to spot the new face and not realizing that she was the new Agent he strode confidently over to her.

The new Agent stood in awe of the bustling workplace oblivious to the man approaching her.

"Hello, I'm SSA Derek Morgan and you might be?" Morgan asked charmingly, extending his hand.

Charlotte was now aware of the handsome man flirting with her.

She put on her intimidating look, taking his hand.

"Single and planning to stay that way."

Morgan looked bewildered at her response "Well... Welcome to the FBI".

Charlotte nodded "I'm looking for an Aaron Hotchner, do you know where I might find him?"

Don't worry the next chapter will come sooner than this one did? I am planning to spend Thanksgiving break typing up the next one

So never fear my lovelies!

Review:

What will the Agents think of Charlotte?

Will Charlotte fit in this family?

What more will we learn of Bernadette and Cameron?

Will Morgan gain Charlotte's affection?


	3. the first day of danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds if I did the show would be written like Steven Spielberg high on acid...Twisted.

Hi guys, look I'm not the fastest type so sorry for making my loyal readers wait.

Also this story is my top priority, so it may take a while to update 'The frosty side of love'

Luv everyone who followed or favorited or Reviewed! 3

Morgan gaped at the young woman before dumbly pointing towards Aaron's office.

"He's that way up the catwalk" Charlotte nodded her thanks and made her way over and up the catwalk.

Morgan rubbed his bald head and walked back to his desk "Man that woman is a smooth criminal ".

Spencer chuckled silently at the older agent.

"Got something to say pretty boy?" Morgan mocked playfully.

Meanwhile...

Charlotte knocked politely on the team leader's office door.

"C'mon in!" Hotch shouted from his desk.

Charlotte turned the knob and shyly pushed the door open.

When Hotch saw the new Agent he broke into a welcoming smile "Hello Dr. Carter it is great to finally meet you!" Hotch stood and shook her hand from over the desk surface.

"A pleasure to be here Agent Hotchner" Charlotte smiled lightly.

Hotch nodded and gestured for her to sit.

Aaron pulled out Charlotte's file "I have been told of your previous incident and that it was the trigger for accepting the transfer".

Charlotte's smile faded "Yes and the bandages is doctor prescribed so I must wear them".

Hotch furrowed his brow confused "You could have called a sick day and rested".

Charlotte smiled guiltily "It's my first day I was eager to make a good impression; I want to keep this job ".

Aaron nodded "I'll call a meeting to introduce you, follow me to the conference room ".

Charlotte sighed and stood to follow Hotch.

The pair left Hotchner's office. "Team meets in the round table room in 5!" Hotch called out to the bullpen.

Charlie and Aaron continued to walk by, into the meeting room.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back with the rest of the team." Hotch waved to Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded and took a glance out the window and stayed in a state of deep thought.

"So you're the new Agent!" A very masculine voice scared the sh*t out of Charlotte.

But this Doctor is smooth and not at all jumpy.

Charlotte turned around to see the charming agent who had greeted her before.

"Hello I'm SSA Dr. Charlotte Julien Carter"

Charlotte introduced formally.

The dark skinned cop flashed her winning smile "SSA Derek Morgan, welcome to the team ".

The two agents were exchanging acquainted smiles when Elle Greenway and Penelope Garcia walked (or burst) through the door.

"Welcome, welcome to our world of criminal minds!" (Hehe see what I did there?!) Penelope smiled brightly.

Shaking Charlotte's hand vigorously Penelope spoke "I have been waiting for your arrival since Friday and it has felt like forever! I was so excited to meet you, because you know this team is already dominated by men so the more strong badass females we have the better! ".

Charlotte smiled widely at the sparkling aura of the brightly colored woman.

Penelope curtsied " Penelope Simone Garcia (I used her real middle name) FBI Technical Analyst ".

Elle and Morgan snorted at Penelope's flamboyant introduction.

"SSA Elle Greenway, welcome" Elle greeted, shaking Charlotte's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Agent Greenway" Charlotte grinned.

"So I was reading an article with new studies about how yawning may help you keep your brain cool. The findings might hold some hope for sufferers of Insomnia, migraines, and even epilepsy." Spencer explained to Gideon as they walked into the conference room.

Penelope bounded over to the pair "Come meet the new Agent! She's a Doctor like you, Reid! ".

Reid P. O. V

I was having a great conversation with Gideon, well I don't know if he was actually listening but I was talking to him.

Then just as she always does, Garcia popped up asking me to meet the new Agent.

I wasn't particularly interested in meeting her.

Garcia interrupted my thoughts by tugging me over to meet new woman.

"She's a Doctor like you! Reid come on. "

Garcia hauled me over in the tall woman's direction.

Personally I wasn't so excited about adding another member to the team.

We were comfortable as it was without her.

"Hello I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, welcome to the team "I shook her hand, not looking her directly in the eyes.

"Great to meet you, I'm SSA Dr. Charlotte Julien Carter" The woman grasped my

Hand firmly, causing me to look into her eyes.

'Well two could play that game' I thought unusually confident, yanking my hand back.

Though even after all this her cold brown eyes still dissected my facade.

This was definitely her kind of job.

"Alright... Um... You guys? "Garcia interrupted she took Dr. Carter's hand and led her to Gideon to introduce them.

I felt this unfamiliar warm feeling in my stomach, it was uneasy and I immediately thought 'nausea '.

Charlotte P. O. V

I was unsure of the young Doctor, he didn't seem to like me very much and well the feeling was mutual.

But I didn't have much of a chance to analyze him before Penelope dragged me over to meet the older gentleman that had entered with Dr. Reid.

"Jason Gideon, Dr. Charlotte Carter... Charlotte, Jason Gideon. "Garcia introduced us.

"Glad that you've all been introduced but we have worked to do. Please save the pleasantries until lunch" Hotch announced to every one ushering everybody out of the conference room.

Normal P. O. V

Everyone left the room and they returned to their desks.

With the exception of Garcia who was helping Charlotte set up her desk space.

Everyone was working through the towering piles of paperwork.

"I always surround myself with fun colorful affects to remind me to be happy" Garcia explained cheerfully waving her hands in wide gestures.

She didn't realize that Charlie was quietly pulling a few small pictures out of her a satchel.

Charlotte also hadn't realized that Penelope was examining the photos over her shoulder.

"That puppy is so cute! Is he yours? "Garcia squealed.

Immediately the whole team minus Reid was hunched over Charlotte looking at the pictures.

Charlotte smiled " She, and yeah she's mine".

"What breed is she?" Morgan asked.

"A Great Pyrenees "Charlotte stroked the picture, looking lovingly at her loyal pup.

"What's her name?" Asked Elle.

"Trigger, I've had her for 3 years now, she's a big softie and she's been my only companion for the last two years." Charlotte answered getting sick of the questions.

"Guys stop pestering her" Reid interrupted earning a thankful look from Charlotte "She has a lot of work to do" he glared back.

Charlotte sighed and stared at the pile of files.

A HALF HOUR LATER

Charlotte P. O. V

I surprised everyone and finished my paperwork in record time.

Morgan looked astounded "Wow that was fast".

Elle nodded in agreement.

I stood up to keep them from hovering over me.

"You learn these things when you work up from the bottom "I said dismissively.

Knowing that I just wanted to be left alone Morgan and Elle backed off.

Sighing I looked over at the clock, I only had an hour before lunch, so I decided to finish hanging a few of my photos.

One of the pictures was of my adopted parents Natasha and Damien Brookes.

I never decided to adopt they're last name though, because ever since I was little I've hoped that my real parents were looking for me and that if I kept my real name they would have an easier time finding me. "They never found me" I grumbled angrily.

Every time the phone rang I would pray that it would be them, but it never was. "They truly wanted to get rid of me!" I scowled at the picture and put it face down on the desktop.

I stared into space trying to remember what my old parents were like, but no matter how hard I tried, the first nine years of my life were completely fuzzy.

With the exception of schoolwork, oh I have a perfect memory when it came to easy stuff like learning.

Normal P. O. V

"Hey Charlie! Its lunchtime le's go! "Morgan called to the dark haired doctor.

"Coming!" Charlotte called back swinging her satchel over her shoulder.

She jumped up and raced to catch up with Morgan, Elle, and Garcia.

Garcia looked at Charlotte and Morgan "Why are all you guys so tall!" She harrumphed folding her arms.

Derek smiled mocking her "Because you're short, in every group of tall people there is an adorable short person ".

Charlotte laughed "He's right you know".

Garcia shrugged seeming to agree, "I guess I can live with that" Penelope plopped into one of the chairs in the break room.

" But you know my short genes come from both my mother and father's sides, so it seems genetics haven't helped me either" Garcia scowled picking the chicken out of her ceaser salad.

" What about you Charlie were do your height genes come from? " Elle asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Charlotte stopped cold, mid bite "Um, well, I'madopted." She mumbled into her own sandwich.

Charlotte kept her head down, knowing that everyone's eyes were on her.

"What did you say?" Garcia asked leaning towards Charlotte in order to catch her eyes.

"I was adopted when I was nine, I don't have any memory of my parents" Charlotte nonchalantly took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh well ", "M'kay", "that's cool" said Elle, Morgan, and Garcia in unison.

" Adopted adolescents score higher than children of single parents on self-esteem, confidence in their own directedness, positive view of others, and feelings of security within their families" Reid explained as he walked into the open break room.

Charlotte looked up in Reid's direction, surprised.

"Yeah get used to that Reid loves his statistics "Morgan chuckled stuffing his face with French fries.

Penelope smiled "Give him a subject and he has a statistic to follow it".

Reid rolled his eyes and after pouring a pound of sugar in his coffee walked back to his desk.

"So, Charlotte tell us about your adopted parents" Garcia asked her attention completely drawn to the subject.

The two other agents nodded and turned their attention to Charlie.

Charlotte looked from Agent to Agent, Elle absentmindedly munching her sandwich.

Morgan shoveling French fries into his mouth, and Garcia ignoring her own lunch, her head resting on her hands.

They all looked at her expectantly.

Charlotte coughed and searched for a place to start.

"Well, they were an old couple about early fifties, Natasha and Damien Brookes. They were very good to me-".

"Wait, you keep using past tense does this mean... Your parents are dead? "Garcia looked slightly horrified.

"Yeah my Dad, Damien he had lung cancer and passed away when I was seventeen and two years ago my mother, Natasha died from a heart attack " Charlotte explained sorrow lacing her tone.

"No need to feel sorry you guys, I'm over it, it was sad at first but at least they lived long enough to be my parents"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders and stood to throw away her trash.

"Wait where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll have more work on my desk, and I'd like to get started "Charlotte said heading back to her desk.

Charlotte hadn't even made to her desk, when Hotch called out to the team "Round Table room, we've got a case!" Hotchner waved the file as he walked into the conference room.

Charlotte smiled widely, trying not to let the excitement overcome her.

She picked up her bag and was the first to get to the conference room door.

She grabbed a random rolly chair and grabbed some of the information from the file.

Morgan, Reid, and Elle followed suit and also began reading the information.

Hotch cleared his throat "Kailua, Hawaii. Five men missing within a two week period".

Gideon walked in "Alright, we have four men found burned and buried in shallow graves."

Hotch stared at Gideon incredulously "I just said that".

Gideon didn't notice and continued "Through the burns they found abrasions around their necks and ligature marks on their wrists."

Charlotte studied the photos of the men burned and charred.

"So the killer caught them from behind, strangled them and then tied them in restraints "Charlotte said still focused on the photos.

"There were also high levels of arsenic which were immediately cured with Dimercaprol and Dimveral; both are unavailable in the United States ". Gideon read.

"He's poisoning them and then curing them?" Morgan asked.

"Only in the first victim, one was injected with a lethal dose of painkillers, another more gruesome, his head was cut open, and the third one was poisoned with different snake and spider venoms". Gideon answered.

Charlotte gasped "Our UnSub is experimenting on these men... He's a scientist".

Wow that was a good chapter.

No more light hearted, happy, fluff we're getting serious!

So right now the timeline is in the first season, so tell me which episodes you would like to see.

Each episode will be stretched out over the course of two chapters.

Review:

Will Charlotte fit into this 'family '?

How will Charlotte's history as an adopted child affect her fitting into the team?

What's Reid's problem with Carter?


	4. 6 agents and a screwed up unsub

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds if I did the show would be written like Steven Spielberg high on acid... Twisted. **

**Remember I'm still accepting your favorite episodes of season one so please review and tell me which episodes you would like to see. **

**Hey guys guess what? I'm going to try writing a book. I know that it's a longshot but I think I could do it! Opinions? PM me if you want to know what it's about. **

"A scientist? Are you sure Dr. Carter? "Reid quirked his eyebrow.

"I agree with her, a scientist does make sense, it explains why our UnSub is experimenting on the victims "Morgan defended.

"Do you think he could have failed as a scientist and now he's trying to show off for someone?" Elle suggested. Gideon nodded, and Hotch took his turn to intervene.

"O'lright agents pack up we're going to Kailua, Hawaii" Hotch announced gathering the files.

Morgan high fived Elle "Yes finally this job is taking us on vacation!"

A sulking Reid walked back to his desk. Charlotte was close behind deciding what to pack and... Sh*t! Someone would have to watch Trigger.

Charlotte groaned rubbing her temples they were leaving tomorrow morning, early. She'd have to worry about the inconvenience later; right now she would focus on finishing the day.

**(I know that scene was short, jeez it's making me paranoid!) **

**LATER THAT SAME EVENING **

Morgan leaned back in his chair, and stretched his limbs.

"Alright everyone that's it for today, thank god!" Morgan stood and gathered his things.

Penelope jumped at him before he could grasp the door handle.

"Don't leave yet! Wait for me! "Garcia asked childishly.

Charlotte chuckled and walked over with Elle and Reid.

"Sooooo, Charlotte!" Garcia asked dramatically folding her arms behind her and leaning forward expectantly "You have a dog don't cha"

Charlotte looked at Garcia suspiciously. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do" Charlotte said stopping and folding her arms.

"I was hoping that maybe, I could, you know, babysit your dog?" Garcia stumbled.

Charlotte looked at Penelope incredulously "Really? She's a lot to handle, she's a big puppy, and she needs lots of matienence ".

Garcia groaned "You sound like a mom! C'mon I can do it, please she's soo cute".

Charlotte laughed "Sure, I'll drop her off this evening ".

Garcia's face broke out into a huge smile "Yes! I will take such good care of her, in your face you guys I get to be the first to meet her dog! Woo hoo! ".

Charlotte snickered and walked to the elevator Garcia bouncing all the way.

The agents piled into the elevator chatting about the case and trip to Hawaii.

Reid sighed heavily "You guys realize that we're going to Kailua to work, remember? ".

Charlotte rolled her eyes, Morgan snorted ruffling Reid's hair "C'mon pretty boy lighten up, we know; but its Hawaii a very beautiful selection of islands, we should enjoy it".

Elle nodded "On my salary I'll never get that dream vacation, but I agree with Morgan I'll take what I can get".

Charlotte nodded her head absentmindedly scratching her bandages in the process.

"Hey String Bean you sure you should be scratching those?" Morgan asked wrapping his arm around her neck.

"String Bean?" Charlotte snorted attempting to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject String Bean, what's with the bandages" Morgan persisted.

"You know what that's strictly NOYB" Charlotte huffed, crossing her arms, and standing her ground.

Morgan sighed "What's NOYB? " Garcia and Elle giggled, but Reid looked just as puzzled.

"It means none of your business Morgan; get with the program" Garcia laughed.

"Fine I'll respect your privacy, you have your secrets." Morgan raised his hands in mock surrender.

Charlotte nodded still guarding herself.

DING... The elevator doors slid open releasing the agents who waved goodbye to each other and walked to their separate cars.

Charlotte slid into her car, throwing her satchel into the passenger seat; she slammed her car door closed.

Gripping the wheel tightly Charlotte slammed her head against the steering wheel.

'She was so stupid, why did he have to ask about the bandages? '. Charlotte tried to remember the first time Bryon hurt her. She couldn't remember the first time but there were plenty of occasions. So she picked the worst time 'she was standing in the kitchen of a small apartment.

There was a smile on her face, a bright one. She was cooking something that still smelled strongly of mushrooms and garlic. Steam wafted in swirling plums into the vent above the stove. Charlotte bent over the stove top inhaling the delicious scent. She spun around to examine the steamed vegetables and pasta. She was in an element of aromas and taste. Her senses were alive and clear. Until the door swung open with a mighty force, a drunken force. "Charlie, is dinner ready yet?" A deep, gruff voice yelled from the small foyer.

Charlotte winced, fear swallowed the peace she had felt cooking. But now she instinctually rubbed her arms, which were littered with bruises. "No it will be ready soon, okay sweetie?" Charlotte said apprehension lacing her voice. "Well hurry up I ain't getting any younger!" Bryon called from the bedroom. Charlotte grumbled angrily under her breath, and departed from the kitchen to set the table. She set places for two and slid the scratch-made beef stroganoff onto the plates. "Thank God, you're finally done with dinner!" Bryon grunted pulling a shirt over rock hard abs.' Charlotte giggled I mean what else would keep her in Bryon's trap, his personality? *scoff *. 'Charlotte sauntered over to her boyfriend, shaking her hips a little overdramatically. She rested her head on his toned chest and noticed that he was stiff as a board. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked. Bryon sighed angrily and slipped from her grasp. He sat and began to stuff his face. Charlotte snorted "Fine don't tell, I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend ". Bryon looked up and glared at Charlotte, beef stroganoff hanging from his lips. "Wow what great manners you have Bryon!" Charlotte snarled in retort. Bryon chewed the last of his pasta and stood up grabbing her arm violently.

"You know I'm sick of your backtalk woman! You're my girlfriend and you treat me with respect! "Bryon spat.

Charlotte looked enraged "This is an equal partnership! I show the same respect you show me! ".

Charlotte tried to wrench her arm from his grasp, but failed. Bryon slapped her, hard, and it caused Charlotte to stumble back.

"What was that for?" Charlotte massaged her burning cheek and jaw.

Bryon picked her up by her hair and dragged her to the bedroom.

Charlotte screamed and shouted "What do you think you're doing?!" Bryon kicked the door open... '

Charlotte snapped back to reality, her forehead jolting up from the steering wheel. She felt her cheeks for the tears that were always there.

She grabbed the bottle of Vicoden and swallowed three pills.

**A BRIEF SCENE AT CHARLOTTE'S APARTMENT**

"C'mon sweetheart into your travel box... Trigger please sweetie "Charlotte pleaded; frustrated she picked up the soft bundle and forced the puppy into the small box.

She handed Trigger a tiny ball and rope, rubbing the puppy's ears.

KNOCK...knock... Knaknockknock... Knock... KNOCK.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door before Penelope could knock anymore.

She opened the door "Hi Charlotte where is the cutie! I want to see her is that okay? Before we go! "Garcia asked hurriedly waltzing into the apartment space.

"Right this way Garcia, c'mon in makes you at home." Charlotte mumbled sarcastically.

Trigger wiggled her way excitedly out of the box, bouncing around Garcia's ankles.

Penelope laughed heartily bending down to pet the rambunctious pup.

"She's so gentle and seriously adorable!" Garcia smiled.

Charlotte sighed running a hand through her hair "Well you can have her, I don't have enough energy for her ".

Garcia chuckled "Nope! She's already imprinted on you, honey you're in deep ".

Charlotte laughed and kissed Trigger goodbye.

Garcia helped Charlotte force the stubborn animal back into the box.

Charlotte waved goodbye, leaning against the door frame.

**(Another short scene what am I doing!?) **

**3:00 O'CLOCK A.M, FBI AIRPORT **

Charlotte breathed out heavily at the sight of the private jet. Behind her Morgan grunted tugging his own very jam packed suitcase behind him.

He chuckled when he saw Charlotte standing awe of the plane.

"And it's all ours?" Charlotte asked knowing that Morgan was standing behind her.

"It's all legit String Beans" Morgan continued on his endeavor.

After a while Elle helped drag a starstruck Charlotte to the plane.

Charlie managed to keep her cool when she was surrounded by the jets interior. Plopping down in one of the chairs she was able to get a few hours of rest before they were to land.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Hey String Bean wake up we're about an hour from landing ".

Charlotte sat up groaning as she stretched in her chair. She relaxed in her seat after hearing the familiar crack of her cramped joints.

Morgan helped Gideon pass around the files so they could work on the profile a little more before landing.

Charlotte sighed looking at some of the gruesome pictures.

"The time lapse between each kidnapping suggests that our UnSub has patience, he has a schedule to keep." Elle said sitting on the edge of her armrest.

"Hey guys look at the pictures, the UnSub used restraints, our UnSub was probably too small to contain the men and kidnap them." Morgan added

Charlotte took her chance "all of these men are white males, early 30's, blonde hair, green eyes. Maybe our UnSub is targeting these men so that he can figuratively murder special person in his life over and over".

Hotch nodded "Good work agents, okay Carter and Morgan you'll go talk to the families of the victims , Elle and Gideon you'll set up at the state police station and Reid, you and I will talk to the witnesses who found the bodies.

The plane jerked as it landed, a slight bump jolted some of the agents from their seats.

The bright sun shone through the small windows. Gathering their luggage from the compartments in the jet. Charlotte slid some prescription sunglasses onto her nose.

Filing out of the airplane, the agents stepped into a world of bright skies and warm sun.

Gideon turned to the group "Agents, welcome to Hawaii".

**So what are your opinions on the two random characters Bernadette Louis and Cameron Wind Winters?**

**Should I build their characters more or just leave them as random people?**

**REVEIW: **

**Sorry but if I do this I'll reveal too much **

**Flames are accepted to cook my latest kills! (Animals not humans)**


	5. Welcome to Hawaii Murder Ahoy

**Disclaimer : I do not own Criminal minds if I did it would be written like Steven Spielberg on acid...Twisted**

**(A/n Charlotte will be more often referred to as Carter like Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Hotchner, Gideon etc.)**

The jet's door opened allowing the agents to step out into the crystal clear skies and warm air.

Charlotte gaped at the beautiful scenery of Kailua admiring the natural beauty of the island.

She never actually thought that she'd see Hawaii, then again she never thought that she'd be an FBI agent.

'I wish Natasha and Damien could see me , I know they would be so proud ' she turned her sunglasses up to the big blue sky. She brought her face down to see all the agents were staring at the cloudless blue as well.

Their first stop was to check into their designated hotel. Though afterward they equally dispersed to complete one of the three assigned tasks.

Charlotte soon found herself riding with Morgan in one of the BAU SUV's. They were leaving the hotel to go interview the victim's families. Charlotte stared out the window, enjoying the view of suburban Hawaii. It was scary and sad to think that someone was hurting innocent people in such a friendly neighborhood.

Morgan glanced over at the new recruit sitting in the passenger seat. She was looking longingly at the quaint suburb , her fingers were instinctively dancing over her beige wrappings.

"Hey Carter you might want to change those bandages as soon as we get back to the hotel " Morgan's eyes locked on the growing red stain.

"Morgan I'm fine stop worrying god we've only know each other fo- Shit!". Charlotte snapped dabbing her fingers into the blood. She grabbed some extra wraps she kept with her and quickly changed the cover. Morgan looked over at her just in time to see the thick, deep, slices up and down her arm. Derek already knew that she didn't want to talk about it.

Morgan smiled "Well you could at least tell me about yourself ,you know where you grew up."

Carter sighed "Twenty questions, ha suit yourself " she turned to face Morgan.

Morgan tapped his chin " Where were you born? " Charlotte snorted.

" My hometown...I was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan " Charlotte answered . "Really Carter? Detroit ...wow no wonder you're so thick skinned ".

Charlotte scoffed "what's that supposed mean? " Carter waited eagerly for this answer.

"When I first met you, you were guarded, you built yourself an intimidating shield and you have heavy layer of sarcasm to boost your own confidence " Derek explained his eyes were trained on the road protecting him from her reaction.

"Fair enough " Carter folded her arms over her chest "I was a quiet child. Everybody thinks they can tell you all about life in Detroit. But unless you've lived there, you don't really now. Downtown Detroit is the business epicenter of the city, the suburbs are more family friendly there ,that's where I lived, but then there's the East side and the South side Some of the saddest neighborhoods in the outer rims of Detroit and though I can't say that I've ever lived there, I did some patrols along the streets and met some amazing people. Growing up timid and shy in that harsh environment wasn't sufficient to surviving the torment, predators, pedophiles, and peer bullying. I developed those idiosyncrasies as an act of survival ". Morgan, his eyes still focused on the road, patted her hand "You did a very good job " . Carter smiled warmly.

The latest victim was a 25 year old man named Steven Sonnenblick. First order of business was to explain what happened to Mr. Sonnenblick to his family, a hard job indeed. Both agents solemnly walked up to the front door of his wife's house.

Morgan and Carter stepped onto the front porch . Morgan stepped out of the way and with a smirk allowed the rookie to knock. Charlotte rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

Sonnenblick wife answered the door; her face was twisted with concern. You could tell by the dark bags under her eyes that she hadn't slept in days. "Yes, can I help you?" The woman wedged herself in the opening of the door .

Charlotte softened her expression "Mrs. Sonnenblick, we're from the FBI I'm SSA Dr. Carter -". "-and Agent Derek Morgan" .

"Is this about my husband? " The widow asked.

"Yes " Morgan answered simply. The woman didn't say anything but left the door open and made her way to her couch. Carter and Morgan glanced at each and shouldered their way inside.

Carter glanced happily at the wedding pictures on the tables beside the couch.

The agents sat down hunched over hands folded in front of them .

"What about my husband? Where is he " the woman asked angrily.

Charlotte took the woman's hand " Mrs. Sonnenblick your husband has been murdered " .

**Norm. P.O.V**

Mrs. Sonnenblick was devastated, of course and was unable to give the team any clues about who could have killed her husband.

So they reluctantly left her in her overwhelming and Carter drove to the local police station where Elle and Gideon were getting set up.

"What'd you find out?" Gideon immediately confronted them.

Morgan looked frustrated but Carter replied for him "She didn't tell us much but she said that he was unemployed" Gideon sighed "Go see her again later, maybe then she'll be ready to release more information" Carter and Morgan nodded.

They followed Gideon to the where the rest of the team was set up. Hotch and Reid had made it back to the station before them and they were both pouring through the files.

Elle looked up hopeful for more clues "Did ya find anything?" Carter shook her head, took the open seat next to Reid and picked up a file.

Morgan tried to help "The first victim was unemployed what about the others?" Reid glanced at the file " yeah, same here it's recorded that Martin Patchett was unemployed and so was Brighton Connors, Patrick Donellon, Hunter Binkely, and our latest victim Judas Ortlieb."

Charlotte snorted "So they were all jobless slobs, I 'm surprised the wife wasn't the killer ".

The gears in Spencer's head were turning , you could see the brilliant aura of genius radiating from his brain " What if our scientist is a woman, more specifically a feminist who loathes men " ,and Carter ,having been hit with a sudden idea, lit up a cartoon light bulb above her head.

"Of course! She was rejected in her job and denied the recognition she deserved with her boy-friend or husband jobless, she was pulling the load with a menial position in her career." The look on her face was of pride and victory as she slammed her palms on the table. Reid was getting excited too

"Right, she thought that she could get the praise she wanted by killing these loathsome men. She might have thought she was doing society a favor!" Spencer and Charlotte were almost nose to nose helping each other piece together the puzzle.

It was a hilarious sight really, watching the enthusiastic agents, gears turning.

The close proximity was suddenly realized and both adults flushed pink secretly hoping the others didn't notice.

"Alright, guys this is good, thank you I have a lot to work with. Now with the power invested in me by the state of Virginia I know pronounce Reid and Carter partners in genius , you guys seem to have a special connection" Everyone had realized that Garcia had popped up on the computer screen just moments ago.

Morgan burst out laughing, clutching his gut in fits of laughter. Elle was snickering behind her fist. Even Hotch looked slightly amused at this cliché movie scene.

Charlotte slipped silently back into her seat her cheeks lightly dusted red. But Reid stood beet red and stiff as a board.

" Thanks guys I'll be back faster than Flash, keep up the chemistry" Garcia teased directing it towards Carter and Reid.

Charlotte's growl was predatory. " Alright guys, I think we're ready to give the profile " Hotch interrupted earning looks of gratitude from the two tormented agents.

**Carter P.O.V**

We stood in the main police offices. A small smirk made its way across my lips, I could remember being a quaint police officer. A rookie as a matter of fact, reckless and wild I just wanted to make a name for myself.

It was my turn to speak "the person we're looking for is a white woman around mid to late 20's with a medical license." I passed the preverbal torch to Elle and the cycle moved on.

I allowed myself to think about my moment with Reid. Could you really call it having a moment? What I mean is we aren't even friends yet? How could a relationship move so fast? Love is a practically impossible theory at this stage. After Bryon's harassment *shiver* No I couldn't possibly be in love again.

Wait hold that thought! An officer came running in at that very moment. "We've found another body! A Nolan McIsaac , found murdered in a ditch.

We all exchanged knowing looks and gathered ourselves.

We piled into two separate cars, even then as the newbie I was forced to sit in the back with Reid no questions asked. Of course why choose this moment to open my big fat mouth?

We arrived on the scene pretty quickly. Greeted with the charred remains of a man.

Cracking my knuckles I leaned over the body, closer than even the forensic analysts wanted to get, and slipped on some rubber gloves

"Victim is male, 24 exactly, about 5 feet 4 inches tall, Caucasian , hair medium length, shoe size 11, broke his arm when he was about 3 other injuries show signs of abuse past abuse. Damage to the meta tarsals and meta carpals are signs of torture and the smell is perfume, women's, its fragrance is tropical spice extremely flammable." I took a breath and stepped away from the body.

The other agents were looking at me mouths hanging open. I responded quickly " And that's how I earned my PhD's, impressed? I think so!"

Morgan , Hotch and Gideon immediately snapped back to life giving everyone a chance to recover from shock. Morgan stepped away to call Garcia, giving Hotch space to clap me on the back. I guess that was his way of saying 'Good job, I really appreciate you and the work you do '.

"Guys! We got a hit on a woman, a Rebecca Ann Gyllam, Garcia sent me directions le's go!"

So we hopped back in the car.

We made it to Rebecca's apartment in no time. Of course I did the honors and kicked the door down.

The apartment was empty , but definitely lived in. My eyes skirted towards some framed pictures on the table.

"Guuyyss!" The teams had cleared the house and were now gathered around me. " Look, it's the first victim Martin Patchett with Rebecca, she killed her boyfriend, we were right! ".

Morgan who was sitting on her couch digging through scattered files, held one up " It's directions to a warehouse, we've got her!"

We were on the road again , leaving Elle and Gideon at Rebecca's apartment to dig deeper.

The car jolted to a stop in front of a huge ware house.

Each of us took positions around the perimeter. Hotch's voice came over my earpiece " Guys she's in there , destroying evidence let's move in."

I went to do so but my phone rang " Hey sugar, it's Garcia uh, another man was reported missing about two hours ago" . My heart dropped, he's in there "Thanks Garcia!" . I hung up and contacted the others 'Hey she's got another man in there guys be careful!'. I heard responses of reassurance from everyone and we moved stealthily.

"Rebecca!" Morgan shouted " Rebecca do not hurt this man!".

My heart thumped in my ears, adrenaline pulsed hard in my veins.

" Whatter ya gonna do about it, Shoot me?! Go ahead I ain't scared!" Her voice hissed, I held my breath as she brought the syringe filled with what looked like morphine closer to the man's arm.

" I will princess please don't make me" Morgan asked calmly. Who knew that he would choose this moment to turn on the charm.

"Princess?! Ha don't toy with me, I ain't a princess have you seen what I've done? My masterpieces?". Rebecca had tears streaming down her cheeks, she was unraveling fast.

The lord blessed us, Rebecca's shaking hands dropped the syringe.

We moved forward quickly and arrested Rebecca. I moved towards the man, slapping his cheeks lightly I unstrapped him from the chair. He awoke fluttering his eyes dreamily. "Honey, I 'm sorry I promise I'll work harder ". I giggled quietly "Sir you're alright your alive, we've contacted your family their on their way alright ".

He nodded and leaned on me as I lead him to the ambulance.

**On the Jet that evening**

**Still Carter P.O.V**

The case was successful. I closed the case file and breathed a sigh of relief , the adrenaline rush felt amazing not that I'd ever tell anyone about that. For now all I really wanted was a hot shower.

On my right was Elle , in front of us sat Reid next to the window and Morgan beside him.

I looked at my wrists and arms. I put my arms on the table palms up.

Elle, Morgan and Reid looked up at me simultaneously.

"Hey String Bean what's up?" Morgan asked pulling his headphones off slightly.

I gulped this was it "I want to tell you guys about what happened ".

Immediately everyone's attention was on me. Elle looked at me encouragingly, a hand on my shoulder. Morgan turned off his music.

I took a deep shaky breath "Okay uh, well I was in a relationship with a man for a long time. His name was Bryon Savininski and I loved him a lot. He was very sweet and um ,romantic and after a while we moved in together. But after that he changed, and oh god I should have seen it coming!"

Tears were streaming from my eyes and I was shaking. I noticed that Hotch and Gideon had moved closer to me.

"He beat me and even tried to rape me. I was so stupid and I thought I could change him but I couldn't. And oh when he was sober he would apologize over and over and say he was sorry, that it would never happen again. My partner, Rosie May Cooper, started to notice the bruises. She took matters into her own hands and arrested Bryon. I was sick, I pleaded with her that he was trying to get sober and he loved me. She sent me to Therapy for six months. After that it didn't take me long to realize how sick I 'd been. Then a few days ago before I arrived at the BAU, he-he attacked me, in my home with a knife"

I had taken off my bandages during my story and everyone could see the fresh slices on my arms.

I peeked at the cuts again, they were frenzied and my arms were mangled. I could hear the gasps , I had squeezed my eyelids shut preventing more tears from leaking out. Elle, who really didn't seem emotional, was hugging me sideways and rubbing my back.

My breathing was steady again and I opened my eyes. Morgan was rubbing his head noticeably holding his breath. Reid was still studying my arms. Reid's eyes went straight to my wounds, concern in his eyes.

Everyone sat still letting everything sink in. Finally Morgan stood up, he came around behind me and kissed the top of my head, ruffling my hair lightly " ya did good String Bean , I 'm proud of you ".

I nodded and began to wrap my arms back up.

Later that evening Elle and Morgan had fallen asleep, Reid set down his book and grabbed my hand. I looked up from my own book looking at him curiously. Reid coughed " I'm sorry that this happened to you, you should not have been deceived like that " .

I nodded " Thanks Reid, I really appreciate it " I grasped his hand back, squeezing it.

Reid fell asleep not long after. I got up and went to the bathroom. I rummaged frantically through my purse until I found a bottle a doctor prescribed Ibuprofen. I quickly took four pills.

_Dr. Spencer Reid:_

_"Bette Davis said, I'd marry again if I found a man who had fifteen million dollars, would sign over half to me, and guarantee that he'd be dead within a year."_

**Pleaz Review,**

**Remember I'm still accepting your favorite episodes from season one thanks guys again for reading**

**I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so tell me what you think! :3**


	6. Le's go back to my place

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds; if I did it would be written like Steven Spielberg high on acid...twisted.

Look guys I write for you and your enjoyment as well as my own so pleeeeaaase REVEIW!

Every time you review, I feel so happy when you guys tell me you like my story. I really appreciate.

C.J. Carter: First of all why is my name suddenly C.J. and two why must you torment me so?

Me: Because one C.J. is easier and two you're a fictional character so it's fun and absolutely NOT illegal.

C.J. Carter: -y6*:-++ Right that makes perfect sense. It not like I have feelings or whatever.

She needed a shower. Like really bad, oh! And some Ramen noodles too! Yes that sounded delightful.

Carter was still drowsy from the Ibuprofen she took earlier and was longing for more sleep. Whatever, she could make it through the drive home. It was a short drive anyway.

The plane landed with a slight jolt and the agents began collecting their bags. Elle and Morgan were teasing Reid playfully while walking back to their cars.

Hotchner and Gideon were chatting quietly behind Carter as they trailed last behind everyone else.

A shrill little bark made its way to the Agents ears.

Squinting and adjusting her glasses slightly Carter tried to focus on the two dots farther ahead.

"Welcome backs you guys!" It was Garcia who called out, her grip tight on Trigger's leash.

A wide smile spread across Carter's face and energy filled her body.

She slung her duffel over her shoulder and made a mad dash towards her dog and friend.

"Garcia!? This is so awesome thanks for bringing her! I missed my baby soo much! She wasn't too much trouble was she?" Carter asked hurriedly.

Garcia laughed hands on her hips "Nothing the almighty Penelope Garcia couldn't handle!" Carter bent down and wrapped her arms around the wiggly puppy's neck, hugging her tightly and lifting the little thing off the ground.

Trigger was a very obedient dog and stayed still except to lick Carter's face.

Garcia stroked Trigger's white downy fur "She was an absolute sweetheart."

Carter's laugh was wholesome, the best laugh she'd had in a while "She does love to snuggle, seriously anything remotely warm and cozy, she'll beg until you let her on the couch.".

Garcia handed Carter Trigger's leash "Yep and I will probably de-furring my couch for weeks ".

Two days away from her furry friend and only long lasting companion was somewhat painful for Carter.

Morgan and Elle had stopped walking to their cars to see this happy reunion. Reid though was standing farther away, trying to be a part of the gathering while keeping distance between him and Trigger.

"Morgan, Elle I'd like you to meet my dog Trigger" Carter said turning the timid puppy towards her friends.

Elle smiled and rubbed between Trigger's ears.

"She's a cutie that's for sure" Morgan said scratching behind the dog's ears.

A miraculous thing happened when Trigger finally sniffed out Reid.

The Great Pyrenees wiggled out of Carter's arms and trotted happily over to Reid, sitting on his feet.

Everyone froze for a second, Reid looked down at Trigger unadulterated horror on his face.

"Aw will you look at that, you know Reid she doesn't do that to anyone but me." Carter chuckled a twinge of jealously in her voice.

Reid's face relaxed a little and he patted the dogs' head gently.

Everyone chuckled, slightly relieved

"Miracles happen every day" Morgan said.

Carter could sense Reid's uneasiness and whistled loudly, beckoning her dog.

Trigger twisted, panting happily ears perked up. Bending over Carter patted her knees calling to Trigger, who looked between her master and new friend, trying to decide who to go with.

Carter rolled her eyes " c'mon sug' don't bother the skinny doctor, le's go home ".

Scooping Trigger up and off of Reid's feet Carter waved goodbye to everyone and walked to her car.

Carter P.O.V

"Up, c'mon into the SUV, good girl Trigger" I coaxed.

Hopping into the driver's seat I started the truck and drove home.

Parking under the nice structure made for apartment residents, Trigger and I walked upstairs to our humble abode.

Trigger wrapped herself around my legs bounding around with endless energy tangling me up with her leash.

Fumbling with my keys for a moment, I assured myself that this one was right and turned the lock.

The door opened with a slight jolt, seeing as it was old and would have a tendency to get stuck.

Stumbling into the small space, Trigger seemed to have magically unwound herself from my legs.

'What a smart dog, takes after me'.

"You're probably hungry aren't cha sug'?" Trigger spun in circles like she understood. All she really knew was that I was giving her something and she had to show me that she wanted it, whether it is a toy, a walk or food.

After pouring some dog food into her bowl I flopped onto the couch exhausted. A quick nap wouldn't hurt would it?

My eyes were drawn to the orange pill bottle on the coffee table.

I felt the guilt flutter in my stomach, I really didn't need to take it anymore, I honestly didn't need it in the first place.

On second thought, yeah! I did need it, for the overwhelming pain and fear I felt at all times.

I had these nice orange bottles hidden all over the place. Ibuprofen in the bathroom filling almost my entire medicine cabinet, vicoden already stuffed behind the dishes in the cabinets in my kitchen.

I always had a small bottle of ibuprofen, vicoden or any pain-killer in my purse for emergencies.

Okay so maybe I did have an addicti-nope no way that's crazy!

Looking around trying to distract myself I noticed the towers of brown boxes around my apartment, some of which were only half un-packed.

I made a mental list of the things I should probably get up and do in the next five minutes.

(A/N Have you ever done that? I do, am I the only one? Probably).

Man! I didn't really want to get up but my mental list said that first I have to unpack the rest of these boxes.

Grabbing a heavy duty pair of scissors, I wrestled with the masking tape trying (and failing) to open the box.

Finally, after getting frustrated and just ripping the box apart, I was loaded down with photo albums.

'Hmm, I'll take a quick break; you know just to catch up in some memories. No harm in that '.

Well duh there is some harm! The pages were filled with a lanky, awkward teenage girl, who wore a scowl and a bright, skinny, young man who, to a teenage girl, was quite attractive.

Any guesses? Really, none? Let's just say that young man was quite egotistical and deceitful.

Rage flooded my mind, and I viciously tore up any picture that contained Bryon's face, even if it meant destroying my face as well.

Trigger, who had long since finished her breakfast, whined and looked up at me with sad eyes.

Rolling my eyes oh so dramatically, I patted the spot on the couch next to me.

Her sweet doggy face perked up and she jumped up and plopped down on me. Seriously, she was more on me than next to me.

That was enough reminiscing for me; I set the thick album aside.

'Maybe I should have some breakfast ' I got up and rummaged for quite a while in the refrigerator.

Scrambled eggs, yeah that sounds good. Frying the eggs I leaned against the counter.

There was an ache in my heart, it's cliché but I've lost everyone I've loved.

Natasha and Damien, Bryon and considering whether I had ever loved them, my real parents too. Especially if they knew anything about my life years one to nine, which much to my constant frustration, I couldn't remember.

I had secrets even I didn't know, but who did in that case?

Too many questions, so many that if they weren't answered soon my eggs would burn, and let's see nobody likes burnt scrambled eggs right?

'Don't answer that'.

As Carter burns her breakfast============

Reid P.O.V

God, I hated that woman! She made me so confused, and not to brag but Geniuses shouldn't be confused.

I kicked my apartment door open "That insufferable, stubborn, egotistical-Gah! She's almost as bad as Morgan!"

In some respect I felt like a jerk, after seeing what this woman endured and how much she could take, I guess I was taken aback.

To be fair she's also strong, compassionate, and listens to her instincts.

Her complications with the male named Bryon could be summarized with a clever metaphor.

Bryon tricked her instincts with romance as a dog could be sueded with bacon.

That, I have found to be a weakness of hers, she is a hopeless romantic. It's sad, it really is, that someone could be deceived so immensely with nothing more than romance and love.

But let's go back to my raging tangent about that frustrating woman for a moment.

I seem to recall that moment in Hawaii about a day ago when we collaborated so ... creatively.

I must be sick, all the nausea and an annoying butterfly feeling that makes my chest tingle (A/N do you get that nervous feeling in your chest? I do, it's a weird feeling).

She made me feel that way and I have only known her for three days at least.

I've never known a woman who could piss you off so much. You know what? For some reason, I-it felt nice to despise a normal human being.

It felt natural, but I still had suspicions, w-what if the feeling wasn't hate?

I shouldn't stress about these feelings, a warm shower and some coffee will calm me down.

BbbrRING! BbbbrRING!

Oh god, my phone, what did they want now?

"Hello this is Dr. Reid and yes I am available with a very special message that your mother is a-!"(A/N here I love Reid)

"Whoa Reid my mother is a respectable woman watch it!" Morgan said from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry Morgan I'm just not in the greatest mood" I responded irritably.

"Anyway, pretty boy how about you, Garcia, Elle and I go out for drinks tonight?" He asked casually.

Groaning at what I was about to say, I asked "What about Agent Carter?"

"Well no, Carter said she was still unpacking her apartment, she assured me that she'd come next time " Morgan explained.

I sighed thankful, I don't think I'm ready to handle Agent Carter drunk.

"Sure I'll go, sounds like fun" I answered a little dismissively.

"Cool see ya then pretty boy " Morgan laughed.

We both hung up and I returned to my pacing, thinking and scowling.

Later that evening Reid drinks ==============

Carter P.O.V

It's been such a long day I've upacked all of my belonging, randomly danced a few times, cried over my lovelife. Then watched several hallmark movies and shouted obscenties at the cliche endings.

That was until I got a call " Hello? This is Agent Charlotte Carter".

" Hey Car-ter! This is Rosie-May, you know from Detroit! Hey you promised you wouldn't forget us little people when you joined the FBI!"

I jumped back slightly " Whoa slow down, Hey Cooper I get the picture ". Rosie chuckled on the other line " Well hey girl! How's Virgina? ".

Homesickness hit me in waves, sadness, regret, guilt, and more sadness.

"It's nice here, kinda rainy but pretty an upper class Detroit " I wish I could see Rosie-may right now, we had been best-friends since junior year when we took law enforcement classes together.

"That's nice, um, look Sweetie I have some bad news." Rosie's voice took a serious turn, my stomach dropped 'what could it possibly be so important?'.

"What would it be? Please don't leave me hanging" I asked impatiently.

"Sweetie, Bryon was found guilty but he was only sentenced to four days in jail for assault" Rosie was always pretty blunt.

"B-but he attemped Murder, any of the various slices could have killed me! " I started breathing heavily.

"Sweetie, Honey calm down I'll keep an eye on him, He'll be on parole when he get's out tomorrow, he won't be able to leave the state and besides he doesn't even know were you are, you'll be fine" Rosie-may assured me.

"Okay, uh-uhm okay yeah y-yeah I need to go uhm thanks R-Rosie-May I love ya kay? Bye I really need to go " I was hyperventalating, I guess. I just needed to be alone, I didn't want anyone with me. I hung up and rocked myself back and forth on the couch. Ha, my room wasn't set up yet, so I threw all my comforters onto my couch making a giant, cozy, nest. Right now I just buried my face in the blankets, crying. Disbeleif and anger had begun to take over and I jumped up, running to my unorganized bookshelf. I grabbed the familiar orange bottle and downed four more pills, normally I wouldn't take eight pills in two days but the pain was once again overwhelming.

I'm now emotionally, physcially, and mentally drained, but more than ready to NOT wake up with a hangover!

I had so much to do today and yet I sort of felt bad that my first chance to hang out with the team, but I turned them down.

The team didn't need to see me drunk, because nowadays when I got drunk I became a horrid mess of snot, tears, smeared mascara, and makeouts with random guys.

I can honestly say I'm not proud of it, but I can hold my liquor pretty well.

Over these first few months without Bryon's harrasment I have been a total mess, my love life is complete history, and let me warn you before the tears start, I'm am going to die old and alone.

*lip quiver* BWWWAAAhhh, *congested sobs*.

Let's just end this before I get mascara all over my dog.

"Thanks Trigger, your fur is cozy to cry into "

*whimper*.

SSA Dr. Charlotte Julien Carter :

Plato said Love is a grave mental disease

Woo! Another update in less than a weeek yay me!

Thanks to you for reading

Please review!


	7. Another Day, Another Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds; if I did you'd probably be too scared to watch it.

Shout out!

I3yourbook: Thanks, your comment just made my day! I couldn't stop bragging, especially since I've only gotten three reviews.

Esmile89: OMG (ahem sorry) I love you so much right now! Okay to answer all your questions, I know I want them to get together soon but let's face these two geniuses are serious idiots. Two that is a great idea! I laugh already at the thought of drunken Carter! No she wasn't drunk she was just reliving a moment when she was last insanely drunk. I plan to update very soon because it just motivates me to write when I get reviews like these!

Btw: Happy Easter, it is currently Easter in Michigan; it still feels a lot like Christmas.

On with my st-wait Reid wants to say something

Reid: Ugh do I have to talk to your readers too?

Me: well I'm not gonna make them leave.

Reid: Fine, can you drive me to the hospital I have a small case of alcohol poisoning.

Me: Thank god Charlotte didn't go drinking with you.

Reid: Yeah, Thank God

Carter P.O.V

Thee next morning

I woke up in a cold sweat, heart thumping as fast as a rabbit's. That was the fifth time tonight that I've woken up in panic. I wasn't having nightmares I was just sleeping so lightly that every bump or creak sent my senses in hyper drive. Finally I figured a hot shower was just what I needed to wipe away the cold, shivery feeling that sweep up my spine.

After undressing I stood in the full length mirror I had placed appropriately against the wall. I took in my appearance like I always did making sure every limb and body part was working, looking, and feeling good.

Carpal Phalanges...Check...Tarsal Phalanges... Checker de doo'da.

Cabeza (head) yep it was on straight. Good I wasn't losing my mind.

Okay maybe a few screws were lose, but that's nothing a few years of therapy can't fix.

Stepping into the very relaxing hot water, my worries melted away, very cliché. The pellets of hot water beat my back; turning to face the rain I washed away the mascara stains on my face.

A doorbell ring cut my shower short and I stepped out apprehensively. Wrapping myself in a thick violet towel.

The door buzzer rang loudly again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said knowing full well they, whoever they were, couldn't hear me.

Gladly knowing this I let out a long string of curse words, because it was three in the effing morning, and (oh god forgive me) ain't nobody got time for that.

I pressed the button and a horrible voice flooded my ears, a voice I hear only in my nightmares.

'Hmm who would have thought that sleeping beauty would be awake at this time of the morning?' (Who guessed it? Yep props to you) Bryon hissed.

My heart stopped, No I mean literally it stopped, the shock almost killed me.

I quickly gathered myself "Bryon you're violating your parole, how the hell did you find me?".

His voice came hissing again ' Oh come you know you wanted me to find you and let's face it your terrible at hiding.' He was taunting me, with that deep, hideous voice that could make war veterans pee their pants.

"Go the fuck away! I want nothing to do with you; I have a fucking restraining order against you!" Okay so my biting retorts aren't as poisonous in the morning.

But Bryon was always on top of his a game "Please you think a piece of paper is going to keep me away from you."

Okay me now I was loaded with sarcasm "Wow that is so romantic, way to put me in therapy you narcissistic, sadistic, and bastard."

'I'm right, your wrong goodnight ' Bryon was gone, please god tell me he wasn't coming upstairs. My head was spinning now, screws being pulled from the sockets and falling to the floor.

And like that the world was black and my body dropped to the floor.

Oh Dear lord Charlotte get ahold of yourself!

I screamed over and over in my head, loudly hoping that by some frickin miracle my body would scream too and someone would find me.

No luck, sigh, I guess I'll just wait it out.

Three hours later (said in SpongeBob narrator voice :o)

I stirred finally. My eyes squinting blocking out the morning sunlight.

I whistled sharply and Trigger came trotting out of my bedroom.

"Hey sugar how ya doin', you hungry?" I scratched her ears vigorously and she wagged her tail happily.

A new day, a new start, time to erase yesterday's mistakes and begin fresh.

Starting with feeding Trigger a good breakfast. I grabbed a can of peas, last night's leftover chicken and gravy. The peas would keep away fleas.

Trigger nosed my bare legs, and twisted around them wagging her tail expectantly.

After feeding my loving family member I cleaned the living room. I kept this up until I realized that I was absent of clothes. Shrugging this off I went to one of the toppled brown boxes. I grabbed a cozy pair of flannel PJ pants, and a murdered Kickboxing tee-shirt that hiked up exposing my navel. As I went about these common morning activities I realized something, I should write my will.

I know what you're thinking C.J. why the fuck are you writing a will? You said you wanted to start over.

Well after Bryon's disturbing visit earlier I realized, my life might be in peril, I don't want my death to be a mystery or for Bryon to go free.

I need people to know that whatever happens to me it's Bryon's fault.

I start with a trip to the drugstore, and a pit stop at the cafe I now know to be Angela's Pastry Pit stop. (Made that up my self like it?)

Okay Walgreens stop numero uno. I purchase a Leather-bound Journal and a huge package Werther's original (old people caramel hard candy. Their delicious! Don't judge me). Then after making my purchases I stop at the Cafe.

My heart lift's when I see Ms. Bernadette Louis working the counter. Without looking at me Ms. Louis asked for my order. "Coffee, Black straight up" I said with a smirk tugging my lips up.

"Ahh a government ag- Huh? Charlotte! "Ms. Louis looked up to see me."How ya doing- Aye Nick Coffee black move your ass- Nice to see you back here how was your first day?" Bernadette moved absentmindedly. "It went well; I really like this new job." I was still in a hurry but a quick chat wouldn't hurt. "That's good you know- that'll be $2.50- we should through you a welcome to Quantico party." Bernadette decided handing me my change. "Who?" I asked taking my coffee. "Me, my daughter Casey and your dog Trigger!" Bernadette gave me an excited look waving goodbye.

"Um-okay! Sure! Bye "I left the pastry shop bumping into someone on my way out.

"Oh I'm sorry- eh! Reid!" Yes it was Reid, now I was curious.

"Fancy meeting you here Agent Carter, but I must say goodbye I am quite busy and don't have time to chat farewell" he was very dismissive and it sort of angered me. I waved goodbye to Reid without as much as a good day bitch.

The ride home was short. Hopping out of my car I quickly ran up to my apartment. Slamming the door behind me I speed walked out of my small foyer.

I tripped over Trigger.

Falling onto my face, I recovered quickly apologizing to my sad looking puppy. I proceeded to run frantically around my apartment in search of a writing utensil.

Ah yah PURPLE SPARKLY GEL PEN, oohoo it's so fun to write with!

Alright, I pulled out my new journal and opened to the first page.

To those I hope are concerned~

If you're reading this I am probably dead, raped, kidnapped etc. Not exactly in that order.

If I am not dead, you will be for reading this without my permission.

If I am dead I was probably murdered, scratch it was murder. And the killer, kidnapper, rapist is one Bryon Savininski.

Catch him, persecute him and lock him up this is my last wish.

In regards to my belongings, personal items will be sent to my friend Rosie May Cooper she'll know what to do from there.

My dog Trigger included sent to Ms. Cooper.

This is how my death will be handled until occurrences change my mind.

SSA Dr. Charlotte Julien Carter

Yeah that looked good enough for now.

God.

God dammit.

I'm booooorrrrrrreeeeeeeeed. Bored.

Reid P.O.V

Wow. Now that was just pure luck. Fancy was right, fancy meeting Carter at my favorite coffee shop. Now I couldn't keep those particularly strange musings from last night out of my head.

My aching, hung-over head.

Thee Night before

After Morgan and Reid were more than a little buzzed

"So Reid-hic- what do ya think of Agent Carter?"

Morgan asked his arm slung around my hunched shoulders.

Rubbing my temples, I stared in to the golden liquid in the glass before me.

"Her dog sure seemed taken with me" I joked.

"Oh god seriously Reid? I must say she seems quite taken with you!" Morgan laughed slapping my back causing the sip of liquor I'd taken to spew all over the counter.

"Okay she's a 20 on the golden ratio." I answered my cheeks heating up.

"Now what the hell does that mean?" Morgan asked looking at me with the English-please stare.

"She's outstandingly beautiful there happy?" My cheeks were aflame now.

"Not good enough Reid I have seen the way you look at her! You must know more than that, spill it "Morgan said with the trademark do-it-now-bitch look, he has a sort of collection of looks.

The alcohol gave me a shot of confidence.

"She is gorgeous, her curves, her face it's very attractive just like every other woman around me." I was drowning myself in liquor at this point.

"She's also quite infuriating, smart, sarcastic, and stubborn and I hate her with a passion. A passion that I can't tell whether I love her or despise her." Swirling the cup I took another swig of the mind altering liquid.

"Man that's bad, I've warned you before doesn't go after the girls with guns. Trust me Carter has a short temper." Morgan left me at the bar to go dance with Elle and Garcia.

I realized in that moment that I felt a weird attraction to Dr. Carter. I also realized if Morgan remembered this tomorrow I would never hear the end of it.

Carter P.O.V

(This scene is dedicated to Esmile89)

Okay so I drowned my boredom in vicoden. Yeah I have a problem, b-but the drugs felt so nice. I had this drowsy, dreamy feeling and it felt good. But I'm still bored and now all I'm doing is staring at the ceiling giggling like a three year old. Trigger growled playfully and licked my fingers; this made me burst into laughter.

Oh man I was supposed to start over today. Oh well maybe tomorrow or the next day or the next day.

Nope I know in my heart that I'll never really start over. Why try when no matter what I do Bryon will come and ruin it.

C'mon on Charlie stop being depressing let's pester someone! Yeah whoop Partay. Hehe don't mind me it's the drugs.

Whipping out my cellphone I called the first number I saw.

Spencer Reid.

Ohhh this is going to be fun. I have a feeling he's still hung-over. Can you say goodbye boredom!

The phone began to ring as I tapped my fingers on the coffee table.

"Hello? This Dr. Spencer Reid what do you need?"

I giggled uncontrollably "Hehe this is Car-tur and you just rhymed Reid with need! Did you know that?" I could hear Reid sigh heavily.

"Are you drunk or something at like 9:00 am?" Reid asked sounding exasperated.

That sent me into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

"Or something! Hehe" yeah I'm a little off my rocker.

"Carter what do you want?" Reid sounded very annoyed.

"To bother you! Reid...reid...REID! Guuueeeesssss what! "Oh tormenting this guy was tooooo fun!

Reid growled lightly "What Carter!"

OH he sounded sexy when he growled.

"One it's now Car-terminator and two your sexy when you growl " I laughed so hard knowing that on the other end of the phone Reid was fire truck red.

"H-hang up the p-phone Carterminator and get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bu-bye, Reid-3PO enjoys your hangover, BFFls!" I laughed hysterically and pressed the end call button, chucking my phone across the room.

Okay now it's been a quick, short day, but totally exhausting-hukhuuukk snort.

Goodnight Carterminator see you again at 3:00am

BBRRrrinnng BUZZZ BBRRrrinnng.

God, God dammit what now it's - eh? Three in the morning! Sir whatever you want I think it can wait until the moon is asleep!

"Yes who is it what do you want?" I hissed completely sober from sleep.

'Hey Princess Aurora you got work later don't you?' It was Bryon oh joy.

"Hey hellion how are you this fine morning?" Cue sarcastic eye roll.

'Ah princess I just enjoy our chats don't you?' His taunting tone made me want to castrate him; I would have to if it wasn't against the law. Those meddling kids.

"Oh I just love waking up at three in morning to talk to my stalker." I walked away from the buzzer and collapsed on the couch.

Running my fingers through my bangs, I figured it was pointless to go back to sleep anyway.

I heard steps coming upstairs and my heart leaped into my chest but it settled as soon as the footsteps disappeared.

It's now about 6:00are Time to burn breakfast.

Still Carterminator P.O.V

I was armed and ready, burn toast hanging from my mouth. And after giving Trigger a quick rub behind the ears I grabbed my satchel and walked to my SUV.

Sitting in my car I rummaged through my shoulder bag. Case files...check-a-roo, Vicoden...checker de do da, phone...tablet...laptop...checker de day.

Okay let's go C.J. you've got a long day.

Start the ignition.

Put it in reverse.

Put it in drive.

And go. Go. GO!

At Quantico the magical realm of death!

Deal with the Carterminator P.O.V

Ahh second week here and it feels like home already.

Okay body follow my instructions sit, work, socialize, eat lunch, go home.

Good body sit, stay, yes okay no problemo.

Oh who am I kidding I'm not even in the elevator yet.

"Hey hold it open wait!" A man's voice called frantically for me to hold open the elevator.

I obliged of course.

Oh Reid good to see you again. Spencer stepped into elevator; hopefully this ride wouldn't take too long.

Of course the worst decides to happen and the elevator stops abruptly with body knocking jolt.

'Oh great ' I thought crossing my bandaged arms over my chest; I leaned against a wall of the elevator.

"Carter what was that yesterday?" Reid huffed, hah he looked peeved.

I decided to mess around with him "I don't know what you're talking about Reid-3PO." I teased.

"Ugh what were you on? You were all giggly." Reid crossed his arms.

"Reid there are things you just don't need to know" I was highly frustrated.

"What pills are you taking?" He asked calmly.

My face is red "None! What are you talking about?"

Reid glared at me "I saw you pop about four painkillers in the plane the other night."

I was defeated; he knew "I am having a rough time adjusting especially since my ex is out of jail

, I'm trying to cope okay?"

Reid gave me a sympathetic look and turned away.

The elevator jolted again and began moving.

We left the elevator and began our day.

Morgan walked in not much later with a humongous, mischievous smile on his face.

I giggled "Morgan you look like you got laid."

Elle and Garcia walked were giggling and chuckling behind him.

Garcia was able to sputter a few words "he-hah- met the- bwahaha-love of his life!"

Okay that was pretty funny.

"Really Morgan? You don't seem like the one woman forever kind of guy."

Morgan frowned and sat at his desk "I never said

Love of my life, but she is worthy of a long term situation!"

I leaned over his desk "And who might she be?"

The look on his face was one I'd never seen anyone make.

"She's a single mother and she owns a coffee shop.

(Alright who's guessed right yet? good for you!)

"Her name is Bernadette Louis" Morgan says proudly.

Whoa whoa whoa what?

Bernadette? Morgan in love? Carterminator?

Oh gosh this is so much to take in.

Alright everyone that's it! Read and review


	8. As time slips away from us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but I have tried to buy the rights, sadly I'm flat broke so I can't afford it.**

**This starts at the beginning of the season two.**

**Just before Reid's kidnapping. This is a chapter of memories, like a fill-in or a place for us to slow down and take a look at what has been happening with carter and everyone.**

**Esmile89: you have been such a great help so far I really appreciate it. You're the most supportive reader I have. Thank you.**

**Carter P.O.V**

Time has passed pretty quickly.

It's been almost a year since I was recruited to the behavioral analysis unit. We have solved some extremely psychopathic murders. For example the compulsive fires that was the occurrence of a disturbed girl with OCD. One we named The Fox, A man who would stalk families and kill them for sadistic pleasure and meaning. A Long distance serial killer where my best friend Reid was humiliated in order to save a group of hostages.

Oh and on the subject of my friend Dr. Reid, he finally got his gun! Woot woot! I'm so proud of him.

He's looks so tough. I'm glad because people always perceive him as slightly juvenile because of his age.

Yeah so Reid and I are pretty close nowadays. He's made it his agenda to come over to my apartment on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. It's his way of helping me through my addiction. Which includes slapping pills out of my hand and throwing away all of my hidden bottles. But it helps with the loneliness and we have some very funny conversations. He makes us tea or coffee, his visits our way of making sure I wasn't lonely and giving in to my addiction. We still bicker though, especially when he catches me trying to pop some pills.

He's been very supportive and helpful in his own weird genius way. I, unlike most people, enjoy his random facts and spiels. I find it interesting and with my selective memory I love to learn these kinds of things. But no one not even Reid knows that Bryon still visits every morning at three o'clock on the dot.

Bryon sure is faithful, can you say creepy?

I've kept it a secret, with the exception of my journal, I write down everything we talk about, and Bryon's behavior. I go back and make detailed documents on Bryon, just in case a jury needs to see hard evidence.

But over the past half-year the disturbing early morning chats with Bryon haven't ceased or even slowed.

If I miss one of our chats due to a case the next one is extra-long and tiresome.

Many times I have gone to work exhausted from being up so early.

Bryon makes sure my life hurts every minute of every day and that it won't get any better.

Last night I had another vague dream. One filled with blood and screams of horror and blackness.

Reid told me that he feared the dark because of the absence of light. In my dreams that is what I feared the most.

I believe these dreams are fragments of my jilted childhood. The nine years I can't account for. My only friendly memories were my high school years.

Middle school was hell. Yep three years of bullying, trying to find your place.

But high school, I had friends, a place, and I didn't give a fuck what people thought of me.

It was nice, especially senior year. The year I thought I met the love of my life.

Who turned out to be?

The bane of existence.

The voice of my nightmares.

The one who held my life in his hands.

Bryon Savininski.

A man of many names mostly rated R, and he's getting more daring. He comes up to my door now and talks to me through it. It's scary thinking he could bust down the door and kill me, so I had a locksmith come down and put some more locks, heavy-duty locks to keep him out.

My terror is recorded every day in my nightmare journal (that is what I dubbed the book).

November 4, 2009

To those I hope are concerned.

Bryon is relentless; I can't shake him no matter how hard I try. I fear he may be planning something. I will admit that I am terrified.

But this is part of his plot, to build up my anxiety and hit when I'm not expecting it.

I still don't know what he plans to do to me and I'm afraid to find out.

He talks to me about my hopes and dreams. It's a one-sided conversation though, I only respond with biting retorts. He only chuckles darkly.

It rattles me to the core.

I am writing a short letter to each of my friends

Reid:

I'll admit that at first, I despised you. But that has changed, now you're one of my best friends and I love you. (A/n don't read into that too much.)

You have helped me through the toughest times in my life. I wish it could've ended differently (this is if I was murdered).

I know you might blame yourself or recluse into yourself. Well don't because if I was alive I would beat some common sense into you. My death or rape is my fault. I allowed this to happen unintentionally.

Remember forever that I love you and I'll miss working with you guys.

Your best friend ~

Charlotte Julien Carter

Bernadette Louis and Derek Morgan:

I write to you both, I must think of you and not of myself. You two are a unity, I could only dream of. Cherish what you have, do not fear of commitment. I know that your love for each other is pure. Morgan- Casey accepts you she loves you just like her mother does, marry her! Marry Bernadette Louis and be a family. It will make you very happy. Your mother deserves some grandchildren and Casey deserves some siblings.

Bernadette- I am indebted to you. One of my closest friends. Morgan, accept the proposal! I don't want to die without knowing this! Please you love each other, you'll be very happy. You've proven this time and time again.

Please, if I am dead do not dwell and grieve too long

Your truest friend~

Charlotte Julien Carter

Hotch and Gideon:

I won't be too mushy, but I have been honored to be on your team and I loved working with the team. Neither of you are very sentimental, so I'll make this quick. Besides Damien, my foster father, you two are the closest things I've had to a father figure. Thank you.

Your faithful agent and friend ~

Charlotte Julien Carter

Elle Greenway:

You're pretty badass. You, Garcia, Bernadette and J.J are like sisters to me. I thank you. I trust you with my life and I hope you trust me. You've always had my back. My hand hurts and I have three more letters to write. You have so many admirable qualities, bravery, intelligence, empathy, and determination.

Never forget me Elle Greenway

Your loyal friend ~

Charlotte J. Carter

Penelope Garcia:

You light up my world everyday with your spunky attitude. Your vivacious personality makes this job just tolerable. Please always hold faith in your morals and never let go of that. I always wanted

To be like you. Be outgoing, and snappy. With a mind-blowing wardrobe. But I that's me.

Don't forget what I've told you.

Your shopping buddy~

C.J. Carter

Jennifer Jareau:

I haven't known you as long as the others, but that doesn't matter. You're still a great friend and you really help take care of this team. I know everyone appreciates the work you do and the tough decisions you make. I hold you very dear to me and always enjoy your company. Thank you

Your confidant ~

C.J. Carter

Oh man my hand cramped up. Hnnnggg.

Looking up from my now closed journal I saw my snowy white puppy.

Trigger jumped up and burrowed into my womanly curves. I laughed at the feeling of her fluffy body tickling my side.

Petting her slowly, I turned on the TV and we both watched intently.

We watched lots of movies, lord of the rings, star wars, happy Gilmore etc.

I turned off the lamp and glanced at the clock. I had three hours before Bryon's visit.

Sitting in the darkness, my mind reeled. The rhythmic stroking of Triggers fur my frantic thoughts slow to a degree.

Before long I was thinking of my foster parents.

Now I know the image all you people are thinking of when I say my foster parents. Two pristine rich well educated white people. Well nope.

Natasha and Damien were African American and the best parents I could ask for. Natasha was short with the curliest black hair I'd ever seen. She was very religious, every lecture she every gave me featured what Jesus would have expected.

I loved her all the same. But she still made me go to church every Sunday.

Damien was a usually quiet, stoic man. But when he did smile at you, it made you feel special and loved. He did everything for his family. He did whatever Natasha or I wanted, which meant Christmas was a nice time of year.

This put me to sleep almost immediately.

I dreamt that night.

'Charlotte! A toddler version of me came running down a hallway littered with family pictures. A dark haired woman with olive green eyes sat crouched at the end of the hallway 'Joshua!' She called to a tall broad shouldered man with short tawny hair, and deep brown eyes like mine. Joshua took me from the woman and balanced me on his hip while the woman grabbed a bag.

She faced me with a bright smile and tweaked my nose 'we're gonna go to the museum today.' the picture of my mind began to fade and I found myself wishing that I could stay in this happy dream world. I couldn't fathom who these people were they seemed like parents but I only knew the one man's name and that wasn't much to go on.

This is when I realized once again, my memory was coming back!

After dancing around in utter joy, a knock came to the door.

I tripped over my feet on my way, but my anxiousness kept me moving towards the door.

The knock came again and a voice "Charlotte? Are you in there, it's Reid; I was worried can I come in? ".

Reid? Oh god, thank the lord. I undid all seven locks and opened the door. Reid was standing there looking like he just woke up, my heart stopped beating erratically and started thumping hard, a rhythm I remember having once before. It was the rhythm a person gets when the chemical dopamine is released, known also as the love chemical.

"Charlotte! I had a feeling that you were in trouble I was worried but you see- ". He stopped speaking red rising to his cheeks.

I remembered what I was wearing. Well every woman knows it's uncomfortable to sleep in a bra, so I wasn't wearing one, just a skin tight tank top and a pair of women's boy short which are much less revealing than panties. I blushed too.

"Um do you want to come in?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head "That's fine you're alright, so I'll just go."

He was about to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

I was curious, I needed to know what my heart was feeling, if it was right to feel this way.

"Reid, I need to do something, please, don't read too far into this, I-I just need to know. " he turned around and nodded unsurely.

I kissed him; no I didn't feel sparks like one would think. I felt happy, like a middle schooler getting her first kiss. I felt safe and warm, tingly all over.

I finally pulled away, I didn't know if he responded to it or not. But I didn't really care, I knew what I felt and that was good enough for me. He looked kind of dazed but asked "Did you feel something?". I smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Reid. Just please know that this won't change anything, I'm not ready yet, you now for a committed relationship."

He nodded with an understanding smile and walked down the hall only stopping to look back once and wave.

As soon as he disappeared, I raced back to my couch and grabbed my leather-bound journal.

I opened to the last available page and wrote at the top.

November 30, 2010

_I think I'm in love with SSA Dr. Spencer Reid._

I was able to sleep another hour before I heard a quiet knock.

I made a big mistake, I ignored it.

Not even five minutes later the door swung open.

Shit! I forgot to lock the door, great. Before I could react I felt cold metal against my head.

The deadly voice came "scream even once and I blow your brains out."

There goes my heart beating as fast as a rabbits.

"Are you going to kill me? What's the point? You want me for something else don't you?"

Bryon spat " No I won't kill you, but you do something wrong and I won't hesitate. I'm going leave you with something you'll never get rid of."

Once again like all the last times he raped me he dragged me to my littered bedroom and threw me to the bed.

Please don't ask me to describe it.

It was worse than any of the other times.

He raped me seven consecutive times that night.

I only orgasmed twice.

My eyes were burning with hot tears.

Before he left he bashed me over the head with his revolver.

Even in my unconscious state I knew that Trigger slept next to me, whimpering and licking my face.

I didn't wake up to go to work; I knew I missed the whole day.

I know why Bryon did this; he wanted to give me a permanent reminder.

He wanted to give me a child.

In the next two weeks I might become pregnant.

**REID P.O.V**

I drove to work the next morning, feeling a little uneasy. She kissed me last night. What did it mean? No she told me not to read much into the action.

But I felt something, it felt right better than when he kissed Lila.

Oh man, Charlotte was so jealous that day.

I made it to work and something wasn't right.

I tried to figure it out.

It wasn't until I realized that charlotte was never going to show up.

I knew in the pit of my stomach that something was so wrong.

Everyone else was going about their business like they suspected nothing.

Elle was teasing Morgan who was flanked by Ms. Louis, giving each other loving gazes. Penelope had appeared and was drilling Bernadette about a proposal and a wedding.

It angered me that no one had realized that Charlotte wasn't here.

Soon I had, had enough I stood up and approached the little group. "Has anyone noticed that Agent Carter did not arrive today?"

They turned Morgan was the only one that responded " Maybe she took the day off Reid unlike you some people need a day off every once and awhile."

Gideon and Hotch walked out Hotch's office.

"Team and Ms. Bernadette, You may have noticed that Agent Carte did not arrive today, we have just received word that she is in the hospital." It was Gideon who informed us. "Meet in the round table room ASAP." Hotch ordered.

He turned to Ms. Louis "You have been asked to join us." She nodded.

**The Round table room**

I glared at everyone, they hadn't believed me.

Elle smirked at me "hah, lover's instinct."

Yeah, I turned bright red.

J.J. walked in "Alright, we were notified by a voice calling 911."

Morgan quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean a voice?"

J.J. played a recording. An undetectable voice flooded our ears.

"I have just raped a woman." It said without giving the operator time to say anything.

"Her name is agent Charlotte Julien Carter."

And with that the person hung up.

Ms. Louis was crying softly Morgan's arms around her.

I felt so guilty, I had been at her apartment, and I thought something was wrong.

Hotch stood up "Everyone our first stop is the hospital to see if we can get any more information out of Charlotte."

We filed out of the conference room.

**To the Hospital**

**Carterminator P.O.V**

My head ached; I reached up and felt a bandage on my head.

My vision was blurry without my glasses but I knew that I was in the hospital.

Good, I thought I'm just where I need to be.

I squinted just enough to see the list on the back wall, my doctor is Dr. Sircus (circus) and my nurse is Ashley.

Said Ashley walks in with a clipboard "Ms. Carter?"

"That would be me" I answered raising my hand, my voice was raspy from lack of use.

"Ah yes, okay you have visitors, but when they leave we need to do a rape kit okay."

I nodded my head to which Ashley left to bring my visitors.

I tried to elevate myself when the entire team plus Bernadette walked in.

I couldn't look at them; I couldn't look them in the eyes.

I was ashamed.

I wanted them out of my room.

"You want my statement or something?" I said icily. They didn't respond so I did " I was raped, by my ex-boyfriend Bryon Savininski, I wrote everything down in a black leather-bound journal in my apartment, now if you'll excuse me I need to get a rape kit done."

Hotch, Gideon and Elle got the hint and left.

Morgan and Bernadette stepped forward, Morgan kissing my forehead and Bernadette squeezing my hand.

They waved goodbye.

Penelope had flowers, and she promised to bring more.

J.J gave me a big hug and told me to get well.

That left Reid. My heart jumped as he bent over my bed. He kissed me and I smiled.

He pulled back too quickly and smiled back but his eyes were sad.

"It's not your fault; now go catch that bastard for me." He nodded and kissed me again before leaving.

**Carterminator's apartment**

**Reid P.O.V**

We found her journal. Every page was filled with horrifying recollections of the early morning conversations she had with him.

"She went through this torture every morning for the past year!" Morgan growled.

He passed the book to me not wanting to read anymore.

I found the will she wrote, and then the letters she wrote each of us. I read the letter to me; it scared me and made me angry. I passed the book to Bernadette who laughed through tears and Morgan who laughed as well. Then it was passed to Hotch and Gideon. Hotch cracked a sad smile and Gideon had the over protective father look on his face. The book made its way to Elle who looked generally surprised, and Penelope who started crying. J.J looked very touched when she read the letter.

"Reid" I looked up at J.J who had a knowing smirk on her face "the last page is for your eyes only.

I got and took the black leather-bound journal.

Opened up to the last page.

And gasped silently at the ten words written under the date

I think I'm in love with SSA Dr. Charlotte Carter.

_ J. Carter-_

_"Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real"_

_-Iris Murdoch_

**Ohmygawd**

**Ermagerd**

**OMG**

**WTF**

**And that Yolo shit. Their realizing their feelings!**

**Read and review puhlease!**


End file.
